


The Path to Enlightenment

by AngelaSnape



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-24
Updated: 2010-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:52:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/pseuds/AngelaSnape
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In yoga, a stressed-out Harry Potter discovers the path to enlightenment, and perhaps love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Path to Enlightenment

_   
**Written for Snarry-a-Thon 2010**   
_

**The Path to Enlightenment**

  
Harry Potter felt he was becoming unhinged. Life as an Auror was even more demanding - both mentally and physically - than Harry had imagined it would be, and he suspected that without some kind of coping mechanism, he'd be unable to hack it any longer. Determined not to resort to Firewhisky or hallucinogens as a means of relaxation, he decided to take Luna's suggestion and try yoga.

> _...for your first yoga class, I'd suggest Sivananda - although if you want something more physical, Ashtanga would be another one you could try. Stay away from Bikram unless you really, really enjoy the heat._
> 
> Love, Luna

  
Harry had done a bit of research on the different styles, the ones Luna had mentioned, as well as a few others, and decided to try Sivananda yoga, since in addition to the physical aspects, or _asanas_, the class would include breathing exercises, relaxation, and meditation.

The Alchemy Centre was advertised as _a place of stillness and peace in the rush of Camden Market._ Harry liked the name, and decided its location was far enough from the Ministry and Diagon Alley that he could pretend to be a Muggle and not worry about people staring at his scar or asking for his autograph - for, even though the war had ended more than a decade ago, people still did both those things. It was also a brisk ten-minute walk from number twelve, Grimmauld Place, so he could walk there and get some exercise along with his relaxation.

*~*

  
Harry felt calmer the moment he entered The Alchemy Centre. Soft instrumental music - percussion, mostly - played from speakers tucked away in the reception area's corners, and the air was scented with incense. Harry filled out the registration form and handed over some Muggle coins to cover the cost of a beginner's class.

Entering the classroom, Harry glanced around at the others in the room before selecting a spot in the corner of the room, just out of view of the mirrors. Harry had a feeling that he didn't want to watch himself attempt the contortions he imagined that they'd be going through over the next ninety minutes. He unrolled his mat and sat down cross-legged, or, as close to cross-legged as he could manage. His hip was a little stiff from a recent injury. Harry supposed he _was_ getting a little old for impromptu games of Quidditch with the Weasleys.

Harry found it odd that the instructor sat facing away from the students while they entered, but decided that the man was probably meditating before class, considering his cross-legged posture, bowed head and the way his hands lay on his knees, forefinger and thumb joined at the tips.

A few minutes passed, during which time a few more students, both men and women, arrived. A low tone sounded, presumably to signal the beginning of the class. The instructor stood and faced the class, placing his hands palm-to-palm in a prayer position and bending forward in a slight bow.

"_Namaste_," the man began in a low, husky voice that threatened to make Harry's cock stand up and take notice. "Welcome to the beginners' Sivananda class at The Alchemy Centre." He wore loose-fitting black cotton trousers and a matching tunic. His trouser legs were rolled up, revealing bare feet and legs with a sparse covering of dark hairs on pale skin. His hair was long, tied back at the nape with a black ribbon.

"We begin class in _Savasana_, Corpse Pose. Lay on your back with your legs slightly apart. Allow your feet to fall outwards. If this is uncomfortable, you may put a bolster under your knees to relieve pressure on your lower back."

As Harry followed the man's instructions, arranging his body with his palms facing upwards - to receive energy from the universe - and trying to clear his mind of the thoughts that normally raced through, and relax his tense muscles, there was one part of his body that was decidedly not relaxed. Harry refocussed his thoughts on willing away the erection and nearly missed the start of the mantra.

"The _Guyatri_ mantra is over five thousand years old. Even if you do not perform the mantra yourself, it is so powerful that its effects can be felt even from being in the same room as the Sanskrit words are chanted."

The mantra was repeated several times, and followed by _Pranayama_ or breathing exercises, that would, the instructor explained in that sexy voice, help to balance their energies and prepare them for the rest of the class. Harry found the breathing exercise in particular - alternate nostril breathing - quite calming once he got the rhythm right, and by the last hold, he found he wasn't gasping for breath when he was allowed to breathe normally again.

"We will now warm up with a moving series of poses - _Surya namaskar_ or Sun Salutation. When we are finished, you will have stretched every muscle in your body. Stand at the front of your mats in _Tadasana_, Mountain Pose. If you are wearing socks, please remove them so that you do not slip."

Harry found it difficult to follow along at first, trying to sort out the Sanskrit names of poses, and how to put his body into them, but by the end of the third round of Sun Salutation, he felt like he was catching on. It helped that there were posters around the room that named the poses, and showed what they looked like.

Following the Sun Salutation, the class worked their way through a series of poses that they held - or tried to hold - for several seconds before moving on to the next. According to their instructor, the poses were designed to stimulate the chakras, the energy centres of the body, in a specific order. Harry had managed a brief headstand against the wall, and lay in corpse pose for a few minutes while the instructor assisted the other students with their headstands. He was surprised at how fast his heart was beating, and how deeply he was breathing. Harry had never considered that yoga was going to be such a strenuous workout, and suspected that by the end of the ninety-minute class, he was going to be quite tired.

*~*

Severus Snape had had his dream job: after years of attempting to teach dunderheads the nuances of potion-making and avoiding exploding cauldrons tended by Neville Longbottom and others of his ilk, he was offered the directorship at the Cymru Potions Institute in Cardiff. Not only was he given free rein in staffing the institute, he also had his own private laboratory in which to continue his own research. His facility had been responsible for several advances in the treatment of lycanthropy, post-traumatic stress disorders, and the neurological damage caused by the Cruciatus curse. St Mungo's relied heavily on their work to stock their storerooms, and when a patient didn't respond to a treatment in an expected way, the potions masters at CPI were usually able to customise the treatment with a personalised potion.

The day Severus turned fifty, he woke up early, and as he washed up after using the loo, he took a good, long look at himself in the mirror. His long, black hair sported a few silver strands, but was still thick and healthy. A few wrinkles crossed his forehead, and his mouth was framed by lines as if he'd laughed more often than he actually had in his life. The scars on his neck - a constant reminder that he was living on borrowed time - had faded considerably over the years, assisted by judicious application of a skin treatment of Severus' own concoction. The smattering of hairs on Severus' chest were still dark, though the slightest paunch had begun to make its presence known on his belly.

"It is time for a change," Severus said aloud. The mirror - not an enchanted one - was silent, and since Severus lived alone and rarely shared his bed, there was no one to hear or respond to his declaration.

Upon arrival at the Institute that morning, Severus gave his notice and began to set his affairs in order. He made the necessary arrangements for moving his personal belongings out of the facility, ordered an International Portkey, and sent word to Guru Sivanandapatham at his ashram in India. Severus was going on a retreat.

*~*

The retreat was supposed to have been for a month or two; Severus had kept finding reasons to extend it, until he'd finally earned his credentials as a yoga instructor. When he returned to Britain, he settled in London and began teaching the beginner's Sivananda class at The Alchemy Centre.

As much as Severus had hated teaching Potions at Hogwarts, he really liked teaching yoga. Perhaps because students came to the yoga class wanting to learn, wanting to change their lives. Some of them left after their first class, never to return again. Others returned faithfully, week after week, until they felt comfortable enough with the postures and their own bodies to attempt a more advanced class - though 'advanced' was technically a misnomer. The most advanced yogis could get the benefits of a full practice from simply sitting in meditation. The main difference with the beginner's class was that Severus took more time with each student, making sure that each was taking the correct posture before moving on to the next.

Severus completed his pre-class centring exercise and stood, facing the mirror, for a moment before turning to face his students. He counted a half-dozen, mostly familiar faces, and one new student hiding out in a back corner of the room. The new ones often took that particular spot, away from the mirror. If Severus had his way, he'd remove the mirrors - yoga was about feeling right in your body, not comparing yourself to others, and the mirrors made many students uncomfortable. He'd considered charming away the reflection, but he never knew when one of the proprietors was going to walk through, and didn't want to have to explain himself - or Obliviate them.

As Severus led the students through the familiar series of exercises - centring in _Savasana_, the balancing of the mind with _Anuloma Viloma_, the alternate nostril breathing exercise - he watched his students to see if any needed additional direction. The Sun Salutation, designed to get the blood flowing and stretch the muscles, was always tricky for new students, but by the end of the third round, even the newest, a young man with a wild shock of dark hair that kept falling forward into his eyes, seemed to have got the hang of it. There was something about the way he kept pushing his fringe off his forehead that seemed familiar, but Severus did not think anything of it until much, much later.

*~*

The ninety-minute class felt much longer to Harry, whose muscles were burning by the time he finished his second _Trikonasana_, trying to take the shape of a triangle without toppling over. Finally, they sat cross-legged, hands behind their backs, and leaning forward - to seal their practice, the instructor said.

"It is time for the final relaxation," drawled the instructor. "Lay on your backs in _Savasana_. You may wish to use a blanket so that you do not cool down too much."

The lights dimmed, and some vaguely electronic music played in the background as the instructor led them through what he called a guided relaxation.

"Take a deep breath… let it out slowly."

Harry followed along with the man's instructions, clenching and relaxing the major muscles of his body in turn. The warmth of the blanket and soft music combined with his fatigue after completing the twelve postures that made up the main portion of the class, plus a few additional variations that the instructor had said were alternatives to the primary poses. Harry dozed off.

*~*

Severus shook hands with his students as they left the classroom, rolled-up mats in carry-bags slung over their shoulders. One man - the new student - still lay on his mat in the corner. Severus smiled - the new ones often dozed off during the final relaxation. Eventually, they would learn to relax at the end of practice without falling asleep. Until then, their bodies required the rejuvenation that a ten-minute nap could provide.

A wandless, wordless spell raised the lights and shut off the music. Severus rolled his mat and stowed it in a cupboard before approaching the prone form of his last remaining student. He paused to watch the sleeping man for a moment. The man was attractive; in his early thirties, Severus guessed. He looked so peaceful that Severus was hesitant to wake him - but there was an advanced class that would be using the room soon, so he could not be left there sleeping.

"Class has ended," Severus said as he laid a hand on the man's shoulder. He felt the warmth of the man's skin even through his t-shirt, and the magical tingle that suggested this man may even be a wizard.

Long eyelashes fluttered open, revealing brilliant green eyes.

"Potter?"

"Snape?!"

*~*

Snape.

Harry'd heard that he had given up his position at the Cymru Potions Institute a few years ago and then disappeared. No one at the Ministry had heard of him since his last day at the Institute, and there had been no mention of him in either the _Prophet_ or the _Quibbler_ in well over a year. Even _Witch Weekly_ had stopped featuring him in their _Elusive Bachelors of Britain_ column. Never would Harry have imagined that Severus Snape had given up potions research, let alone to become a teacher of any kind. He'd always thought that Snape hated teaching. Maybe he'd just hated teaching _him_.

For the several days, Harry was kept busy at work in the Department for Magical Law Enforcement, most days working into the late evening. The first day he actually left work on time was the night of the beginner's class at The Alchemy Centre, so Harry decided to check it out again. He'd enjoyed his first class, even with the embarrassment of falling asleep during the final relaxation and being awoken by Snape after the other students had exited.

After Apparating home for a change of clothes and a towel, Harry walked the ten minutes to the yoga studio, wondering if he would see Snape again, or another instructor. It had been raining for most of the afternoon, but the skies had cleared, and Harry could feel the heat of the sun's rays warming his cheeks as he navigated the crowded pavement of Camden Town, towel slung around his neck.

When Harry entered the beginner's classroom, he automatically veered towards the same corner he'd occupied the previous week, but had to stop short when he found someone already there, lying in _Savasana_. "_Guess it's time to face the mirrors… and Snape_," Harry thought as he set up in the middle of the back row. Sure enough, Snape was in position at the front of the classroom, facing the mirrors in a meditative pose.

Harry laid his towel over the studio's mat - if he kept this up, he planned to get his own mat so he knew just whose bare feet had been in contact with it - and sat down. He put the soles of his feet together, bending forward a little to stretch out his hips and inner thighs. The posture had helped his injured hip feel better, and Harry had found himself sitting like that in bed before getting up each morning. Harry sat like that for a few moments, just looking around at the other students, then straightened his legs out in front of himself to wait for the start of class.

A tone played that Harry recognised as the signal for the beginning of class; Snape stood and turned to face the dozen students that were waiting.

"_Namaste_," Snape began in the voice that was a husky shell of the voice that had struck terror in Harry's heart at Hogwarts. "Please lay in _Savasana_ to prepare for this evening's class. Relax your body and empty your mind of the day's troubles."

Harry lay back, his palms facing upwards and feet splayed slightly apart. He took a deep breath, held it for a moment, and let it out slowly. Harry allowed the raspy tones of Snape's voice to lull him into a state of relaxation. He did manage not miss the start of the mantra, though the only word Harry thought he would remember later was "_Om_."

The alternate nostril breathing exercise went a little more smoothly this time, and Harry felt relaxed and prepared to continue the class once _Pranayama_ had concluded. The Sun Salutation still confused him a little, but he managed to follow along well enough, and not to fall on his arse, which Harry figured was a good start.

Snape addressed the class again once they all stood in _Tadasana_ after completing their warmup. "The practice of _Sivananda_ yoga is designed to stimulate each of the energy centres, or _chakras_ in the body. _Sirshasana_, the headstand, stimulates the crown chakra at the top of the head. If you do not wish to do a full headstand, you may do a half, and still receive the benefit." At this, Snape demonstrated the half-headstand pose, and then gracefully raised his legs into the full headstand position. He made it look so easy…

As he had at the previous class, Harry did his headstand against the wall for extra support. Though Snape offered to assist each student with the pose, if they wished to try without the wall as backup, Harry didn't feel comfortable with the idea of having the man so close to him - with others in the room, anyway. "_Wait a minute! Where did that thought come from?_"

Harry shook his head in an attempt to clear his thoughts, forgetting that he was currently standing on it - and fell to the floor in a heap.

*~*

When Potter showed up in Severus' beginner level class for the second time, Severus did his best to ignore him. The Boy Who Lived had matured into a very attractive man. His athletic shorts revealed toned legs covered with a fine dusting of dark hairs, and he'd finally ditched the round-framed spectacles he'd worn throughout his time at Hogwarts. The messy shock of dark hair, on the other hand, had changed very little.

As far as Severus knew, Harry had never married - some time before Severus had gone to India, the _Daily Prophet_ had reported in giant, flashing letters that Harry had ended his relationship with Ginevra Weasley. She had since married Justin Finch-Fletchley; Severus had lost track of the number of their offspring - not that he'd been keeping track, mind.

The words of Severus' opening speech varied little from class to class. His students lay in _Savasana_ for a few minutes while he spoke quietly of clearing the mind and relaxing the body. Phrases like 'hang the day's troubles at the door' and 'relax your mind and your body' flowed from his lips without him really thinking about them. Finally, he invited them to stretch, extending their arms above their heads before they took an easy sitting position for the next phase of class, the mantra.

"The _Guyatri_ is believed to be the most powerful of all mantras," said Severus. "Chanting of this mantra removes the obstacles in our path to complete wisdom. Ideally, it is chanted one hundred and eight times - here we will repeat it only nine times, else we'd spend the entire class chanting - and that would be a different sort of class than I expect you all came for."

Severus looked around the room. Most of his students were sitting cross-legged, and one was in what appeared to be a half-lotus position. Even Har-- Potter - seemed to be ready for the mantra to begin.

"Do not worry if you cannot follow the words. You will learn them in time, and will receive the benefit of the mantra's power simply by being in the room."

> _"Om bhūr bhuvah svah.  
> Tát savitúr várenyam.   
> Bhárgo devásya dhīmahi.    
> Dhíyo yó nah pracodáyāt."_

 

One of the reasons Severus enjoyed teaching yoga was the structure - the Sivananda class changed little from week to week, level to level. The pattern was predictable, with mantra and breath followed by the _asanas_, or postures. Because the postures were designed to stimulate the chakras in order, there was little variation in the class, allowing students the time to master them as they practiced from one class to the next.

Severus was assisting an Egyptian woman named Kamilah who'd been struggling with her headstand when he heard Harry fall out of his. Severus glanced over at him - to check that he hadn't been hurt, Severus told himself - and guided Kamilah's legs gently down to the mat before padding over to Harry's mat.

"Are you injured, Mr Potter?" Severus asked even as he cast a wandless diagnostic spell. Nothing broken that Severus could detect, though Harry's tailbone might be a bit sore tomorrow.

"Just my ego," said Harry with a lop-sided smile.

"There is no room for ego in yoga, Mr Potter," said Severus as he returned to the front of the classroom to continue the class.

The rest of the class passed without incident; nobody fell over during _Vrksāsana_ -Tree Pose - and nobody fell asleep during final relaxation, not even Harry. Potter. Severus dismissed the class, extinguished the candles, and rolled up his mat. When he turned towards the door he noticed a dark-haired figure lingering beside it.

"Is there a problem, Mr. Potter?" Severus asked as he approached the classroom door.

"Uh…" said Harry.

"Eloquent as always," observed Severus before he passed through the doorway.

"Um… wait!" called Harry. "Severus!"

Severus paused, turned, and arched an eyebrow at Harry. _Harry_. Desire coiled in his belly when he saw the look in Harry's eyes.

*~*

Harry had nearly left the studio immediately after his second yoga class. While he'd wanted to linger, to talk to Snape - to Severus - his stomach had felt as though a flock of doxies had taken up residence inside it. Once the other students had left, Harry shrunk his towel and tucked it into a pocket in his shorts. He headed towards the classroom door, and leant against the wall beside the door to wait for Snape. Severus.

When Severus faced him with that up-turned eyebrow, Harry nearly chickened out and Apparated straight to Grimmauld Place. But then his desire got the better of him, and he took a deep, cleansing breath before asking, "Would you like to have dinner with me?"

"What did you have in mind, Mr Potter?" Typical of Sna-- Severus to answer question with a question.

"Please, call me Harry. 'Mr Potter' reminds me too much of when I was at Hogwarts, and I'd rather leave that behind us, if that's alright with you," said Harry, smiling.

"As you wish, _Harry_," said Severus in the husky voice that had gone straight to Harry's cock during his first visit to The Alchemy Centre.

"I know of a place not far from here that does a great vegetarian curry," suggested Harry.

"_You're_ a vegetarian?" asked Severus.

"I've been doing some reading, and I know that practitioners of Sivananda yoga follow a vegetarian diet," explained Harry.

"Sounds as though Miss Granger's finally rubbed off on you," said Severus. Harry thought he sounded impressed at Harry's efforts. "Doing research outside of school?"

Harry felt the warmth of a blush cross his cheeks. "Just a little," he admitted. "When Luna suggested I try yoga instead of using Firewhisky to deal with my stress, I did some research on the different kinds."

"And what made you decide to try _my_ class?"

"I liked that it included a spiritual aspect and meditation, and wasn't just another kind of exercise class, which some of the others seemed like to me - especially that one done in a hot room."

"Ah, yes, Bikram yoga," said Severus. "It is said that the heat of the room helps the muscles to stretch more easily, but I've observed that many who attend that class are more concerned with burning _calories_ than travelling the path to spiritual enlightenment."

As Severus spoke, Harry saw a passion in the inky depths of his eyes that he hadn't seen there before. Perhaps yoga _had_ been the path to enlightenment for Severus. Severus looked almost serene, even as something that felt like desire flashed in his eyes.

"So," continued Harry. "About that dinner…?"


	2. Finding Enlightenment

Finding Enlightenment

  
"About that dinner…?"

Harry looked hopeful. Severus was about to refuse when his stomach growled and gave him no real reason to say no.

"Dinner would be… agreeable," relented Severus. "But first, I wish to freshen up. May I suggest you do the same and meet me outside Bharat in an hour?"

Harry's smile was so big it threatened to split his face in two. He quickly agreed with Severus' terms and Disapparated with a pop. It was a good thing the corridor outside his studio was deserted - Severus hated having to Obliviate co-workers.

Severus went to the reception area, filled out his post-class report, and walked out into the twilight. The pavement was still busy with early-evening shoppers and people hurrying home after long days at the office. Severus ducked into the nearest alley to The Alchemy Centre, and Apparated directly to his flat. He felt the shimmer of his wards as he passed through them, and smiled, satisfied that nothing untoward had occurred in his absence.

After stripping out of the loose-fitting yoga clothing and tossing it into the laundry hamper, Severus paused in front of the bathroom mirror. Years of yoga practice and a vegetarian diet had flattened his once-paunchy belly, and he was pleased with his appearance. _Not bad for fifty-four_, he thought. Turning the tap to 'hot', he allowed the steam to build up for a few minutes before stepping under the spray.

Taking his time, Severus lathered his hair with the juniper-based soap that doubled as a degreasing shampoo - his own formulation, naturally. Leaning back into the spray, Severus rinsed his hair before proceeding with the rest of his body. A perfunctory wank took the edge off - Severus would not allow himself to lose control tonight. Though the thought was certainly tempting.

Dinner with Harry Potter. Who would have thought he'd look forward to such an evening?

*~*

Bharat was a little hole-in-the-wall restaurant that Harry'd not visited before. It appeared to have a brisk take-away business in addition to the patrons filling most of their tables. A tall, dark-skinned man wearing a black turban arrived at their table. "Good evening. My name is Prabhjot," he said. "May I take your order?"

Severus ordered for them. "We'll start with pakoras and some samosa. Then, we will have chole bhatoora, aloo gobi, rice and daal."

The conversation flowed easily between them. Severus seemed so at ease, so unlike the man he'd been while teaching at Hogwarts, that it was like getting to know a stranger. A fit stranger with an intelligent wit and eyes that held desire in their smoky depths.

A pretty young girl with a gold stud in her nose and an armful of tinkling bangles brought them glasses of water and their starters. It all looked scrumptious.

"I still can't get over the fact that you gave up your position at CPI," said Harry between bites of samosa. "I would have thought it was your dream job."

"It was my dream job, once upon a time," said Severus. He picked up a paneer pakora, pinching it between thumb and forefinger, and took a delicate bite.

Harry dunked the last of his samosa in the tamarind chutney and popped it into his mouth. _Delicious_. Harry nearly moaned, it tasted that good.

"What changed?" Harry asked as he reached for another samosa. _Too many of these and he'd need to switch to hot yoga to burn it all off._

"Perhaps my dreams changed."

Further conversation was cut off by the arrival of their dinner.

*~*

Harry and Severus talked so long over their meal - and after it - that they closed out the restaurant. The street felt deserted compared to how busy it had been when they'd left the yoga studio.

"Let's go for a walk, yeah?" Harry suggested as they stood on the pavement outside Bharat's front window. "I don't think I could sleep yet after all that food."

"Do you not have to be at the Ministry in the morning?" asked Severus, who did not have a class until mid-afternoon and could stay up - and sleep in - as late as he wished.

Harry shook his head. "I can start later tomorrow. We have an evening meeting, so Kingsley lets us start at lunchtime unless there's an emergency."

Severus hesitated. Over dinner, he'd felt the intimacy build between them, but he wasn't certain of Harry's intentions. Harry had avoided the topic of his ex-fiancée, and Severus, though he felt attracted to Harry, didn't wish to learn that all Harry wanted from him was friendship.

"Come _on_," said Harry, holding his hand out as if he expected Severus to take it. "It's just a walk. It's not as if I'm going to shag you senseless in the nearest dark alley."

At that, Severus grasped Harry's outstretched hand, and allowed Harry to take him on a walk through Camden Market and beyond. Harry chattered beside him, though Severus heard hardly any of the words. He was concentrating on not reacting too strongly to the feeling of walking hand-in-hand with Harry Potter.

"...come up?" Harry was looking at Severus expectantly. It appeared they'd stopped walking in front of number twelve, Grimmauld Place.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I _knew_ you weren't listening to me," said Harry, smiling. "I was asking if you'd like to come up for a nightcap."

"A nightcap?" repeated Severus.

"Yes, a nightcap," said Harry. "I believe it's defined as _'an alcoholic or hot drink taken at the end of the day or before going to bed'_."

"Thank you, Miss Granger," said Severus.

"That's Ms. Granger-Weasley now," reminded Harry. "Now, how about that nightcap? Or do you need to get home?"

"I would enjoy a cup of tea," suggested Severus. "Would that suit?"

"Kreacher makes a good cuppa. Come on in and we'll have him round up some."

*~*

Harry took a sip of his tea, tasting the shot of amaretto he'd asked Kreacher to add to his mug. Harry needed all the liquid courage he could muster. He watched Severus, sitting opposite him at the scarred wooden table that had been in the kitchen since the days of the Order of the Phoenix.

Severus sat with his elbows on the table, a casual pose that made Harry smile. His forefinger - no longer potion-stained as his fingers had always been at Hogwarts - traced the rim of the mug, arcing back and forth. Harry doubted that Severus even realised he was doing it. When Severus stopped, laying his palm flat on the tabletop, the motion had an air of finality about it that made Harry's heart race. _He couldn't leave yet!_

"Thank you for the tea," said Severus, pushing his chair back and standing.

"You're welcome." Harry rose from his seat. "Any time."

"I should go," said Severus. "It has been a lovely evening."

Harry took a deep breath. "You don't need to. Go, that is."

Severus moved in the general direction of the door. Harry stepped in front of him, blocking his path.

"I'm messing this up," said Harry.

When Severus raised a questioning eyebrow, Harry continued, "I like you. _Really_ like you. I want to be with you, and the thought of you leaving before I even have a chance to kiss you has me panicking just a little."

Severus leant forward and brushed his lips across Harry's. "Good night, Harry."

Before Harry could respond, Severus turned on his heel and strode out of the room, leaving Harry standing alone in his kitchen.

*~*

Severus awoke to the sound of an owl tapping at his bedroom window. Throwing back the coverlet, Severus padded to the window and pushed back the curtain. A white-faced barn owl that Severus didn't recognise was perched on the ledge.

Opening the window, Severus accepted the scrap of parchment from the owl. It waited as Severus scanned the contents of the note.

> _Severus,_
> 
> I spent the night tossing and turning, remembering your kiss. Please join me for breakfast this morning - I can't wait until my next chance to attend your class to see you again.
> 
> I'm sure Kreacher can do a vegetarian fry-up. Barney will wait for your response.
> 
> Please say yes,
> 
> Harry  
> 

  
"Barney?" said Severus. The owl hooted at him softly. Severus offered the bird a palmful of owl treats and scribbled a response to Harry. When the owl had flown away, Severus closed the window and headed to the loo to perform his morning ablutions.

Severus couldn't help thinking, _He wants to see me again!_

*~*

Severus arrived at number twelve, Grimmauld Place by Floo. He wore the loose fitting cotton tunic and trousers that he normally wore to teach his class and carried a rolled yoga mat, which he leaned against the wall next to the fireplace. Kreacher, wearing his usual tea towel and a shiny locket on a chain, greeted Severus and escorted him to the dining room.

"Master Harry is being with you soon," said the house-elf before he bowed and popped out, presumably to return to the kitchen.

Feeling too restless to sit, Severus chose to examine the contents of the room while he waited for his host. The dining room was more formally furnished than the kitchen, where the Order of the Phoenix had held their meetings. The furniture was dark wood and heavy-looking, with ornate carvings on the table legs and the tops of cabinets. There were no portraits in the room, save for some photographs of the Weasley-Granger and Longbottom-Lovegood families on the sideboard. Ron scowled at Severus from his photo, while Luna waved at him cheerily.

Before Severus could move on to the bookcase near the window, Harry joined him.

"I hope you haven't been waiting for too long," Harry said. He appeared to have just come from the shower, if the damp, curling hair at his nape was a sign of anything.

"Just a few moments," Severus responded. "I have been examining your photographs. Mr Weasley did not appear happy to see me in your dining room."

"Ron? Yeah, he can still be a bit of a git," said Harry with a smile. "Don't worry about him. I, on the other hand, am _very_ happy to see you in my dining room."

Harry moved to the head of the long table, and indicated that Severus should join him. They sat facing each other, neither of them choosing to sit at the head of the table.

At that moment, Kreacher popped in with platters of food and a pot of coffee.

"I hope you don't mind having coffee," said Harry as he poured two cups. "I love tea, but I always find mornings begin more easily with coffee."

Severus nodded, and stirred sugar and milk into his cup. He tipped the mug to his lips, savouring the rich, dark brew.

Kreacher had indeed prepared a vegetarian fry-up for them, with scrambled eggs, and fried tomatoes, mushrooms and potatoes. A stack of buttered wheat toast and a pot of golden marmalade completed the offering.

"What class are you teaching today?" asked Harry between forkfuls of egg.

Severus swallowed his own mouthful, then said, "It's a pre-natal class, actually."

"They have special classes for that?" asked Harry, a look of surprise on his face.

"Naturally," said Severus. "Pregnant women must follow a modified practice that reduces risk to the foetus and also eases their progression towards birth."

Harry's surprise turned to interest. "So what kind of poses do you do? Are there any you don't do with pregnant women?"

"We do less work on the abdominals, primarily because most of the exercises that work the abdominal muscles close in on the part of the belly where the baby is growing," said Severus. "We also do more work on opening up the hips in preparation for birth."

"And these women don't mind that a man is teaching their pre-natal class?"

"Not at all," said Severus. "In fact, they scolded me one week because I'd missed the previous class."

"They scolded you?" The look of surprise had returned to Harry's face.

"Indeed," said Severus. "It appears they prefer the sound of my voice, particularly through the guided relaxation."

"I totally get that," said Harry. "I could fall asleep to your voice."

"As you have already demonstrated in your first class."

Harry blushed and scooped up the last bits of egg and potato onto his fork and into his mouth. Severus took the opportunity of their silence to finish his own breakfast, and pour himself a second cup of coffee.

Harry shook his head when Severus offered him a refill, saying, "One is my limit. After that, I switch to tea."

Severus leant back in his chair, holding his mug between both hands and watching Harry from beneath his eyelashes. In the time it took Severus to drink his second coffee, Harry consumed four slices of toast, each one dripping with butter and marmalade. _Oh, to have the constitution of the young..._

"What time is your class?" asked Harry as he finally pushed away his empty plate. He stood and pushed in his chair.

"Two o'clock," said Severus, copying his host's actions and standing.

"It's only eleven now. I don't have to be at the office until half twelve."

"And?"

"And I was thinking it would be nice if we could spend some more time together." Harry moved around the head of the table, closer to Severus.

"What did you have in mi--"

Harry cut off Severus' next question with a kiss. Severus closed his eyes, still seeing the flash of Harry's jade green eyes behind his lids. Harry cupped the back of Severus' neck with one strong hand and slid the other one to the small of Severus' back. _The boy knows what to do_, Severus thought as he licked at the seam of Harry's lips and was rewarded with entrance to Harry's warm mouth. Severus carded his fingers into Harry's hair, which felt like spun silk. One of them moaned; Severus wasn't certain whom.

Feeling slightly dizzy, Severus leant back against the sideboard, settling Harry between his thighs. Harry shifted his hips against Severus', making it obvious that their attraction was mutual. Harry's erection pressed into Severus' own, even as their tongues tasted each other. Severus' breathing grew ragged, and he broke the kiss, immediately feeling the loss as he gasped for breath.

Opening his eyes, Severus was pleased to see that Harry was flushed and also breathing heavily. His once-combed hair was mussed, and his clothing dishevelled. The bulge in his trousers was a visual reminder of what Severus had felt pressing against him.

"Perhaps we should take this upstairs," suggested Harry in a quiet voice, as though he still thought Severus might reject him.

Severus grasped Harry's hands, and nodded. The next thing Severus felt was the pull of Apparition, taking them to what Severus presumed was Harry's bedroom. _I certainly hope this wasn't Sirius' room_, Severus thought.

*~*

In the years since the war, Harry'd had many offers from potential bed-partners, wizards and witches alike, but he'd taken very few to bed. Once he'd come to the realisation that he preferred wizards, and more recently, one wizard in particular, Harry had found himself unable to enter into a casual sexual encounter with anyone.

_Severus Snape is in my bedroom_, thought Harry, even as he pulled Severus close and continued their kiss. Harry's hands skimmed over Severus' simple clothing, and he chuckled as he realised what was missing.

Severus broke the kiss and stepped away from Harry.

"I knew it," Severus snapped, even as he stalked towards the bedroom door.

"Knew what? Severus! Don't leave!" urged Harry. "Please, tell me what I did wrong!"

"Wrong? You did nothing wrong," said Severus in a voice so cold Harry felt chilled. "It is I who was in the wrong, in believing that you were actually interested in me."

"But... but," stuttered Harry.

"Goodbye, Mr Potter," said Severus, as he strode out of the room. Moments later, Harry heard the sound of the Floo, taking Severus away from him.

*~*

Severus was fuming as he arrived at The Alchemy Centre. _Bloody Potter_, he thought.

In the hour he had before the pre-natal class, Severus wanted to meditate, to clear his mind of the morning's events so that he could lead the class without malice.

A wave of his wand started the simple instrumental music that always helped Severus to relax. He dimmed the lights, lit a candle on which to focus his attention, and burnt a stick of incense. Severus unrolled his mat and sat cross-legged on it to complete his preparatory breathing exercises: the cleansing forced exhalations of _Kapalabhati_, followed by the calming and centring effects of _Anuloma Viloma_.

Finally, Severus shifted his legs into the more complex lotus position, the tops of his feet resting on his thighs. He muted the music and prepared for meditation. Severus slowed his breathing, and could almost feel his heart rate slow as he sat, motionless, on his mat. His eyelids fluttered closed after a few moments of staring at the flickering candle flame, and his mind cleared as he focussed on a single syllable: _Om_.

Severus felt rather than heard his students as they began to arrive. Slowly, he brought himself out of the meditative state and realised that the exercise had done what he required. He felt calm and ready to spend ninety minutes with a dozen hormonal Muggle women.

*~*

Harry was still cursing himself when he arrived at the Ministry. The day was spent chasing down information to complete his monthly report, followed by the evening meeting, where Harry sat as near to the door as he could. Since there were others at the meeting who would happily sit near the front to be near Kingsley, Harry didn't think anyone would mind.

Harry cast a quick Tempus charm. Half six. If the meeting didn't go too long, he could catch Severus at The Alchemy Centre after his evening class. Harry had called the centre, and after a bit of coaxing, the receptionist had given him Severus' schedule for the day. Then, he'd called Neville and asked him to send a bouquet of fragrant herbs to the yoga studio, with a card that simply read, "I'm sorry."

The meeting seemed endless, and Harry had to refrain from repeatedly casting the time-keeping charm. He answered the questions he was expected to answer and gave a brief summary of his monthly report. Finally, the meeting ended, and Harry was the first out of the room.

"Oi! Harry!" called Ron as Harry scurried down the corridor to his office.

Harry stopped, knowing that Ron would just follow him if he didn't. "Yes, Ron?"

"Everything alright, mate?" Ron asked. "You practically ran out of the meeting."

"Yes." Harry sighed. "No. I have to go, Ron."

"But why," sputtered Ron.

"Look," said Harry. "I made a mistake this morning, and I have to correct it. Surely _you_ understand that."

"Yeah," said Ron, his cheeks red between the freckles. "Go on. We can catch up later."

"Thanks, Ron." Harry clapped his friend on the shoulder, then turned to continue on to his office.

A quick clean-up spell took care of the clutter on Harry's desk. Then he hurried to the atrium, where he took the exit out to the street. After exiting the telephone box, Harry ducked into an alley and Apparated to Camden Town. Another Tempus told Harry it was ten minutes past nine. _Twenty minutes until Severus' class was finished_.

Harry stopped at a café for a take-away cup of tea and window-shopped the stores near the yoga studio while he waited for Severus to emerge. Harry was betting that Severus would not Apparate from inside the studio.

Ten minutes after Harry saw eleven people leave the studio, Severus exited. Harry took a deep breath, and called out, "Severus, wait!"

Severus took a few steps toward the alley - where Harry'd decided Severus would soon Disapparate - and then stopped. He didn't turn to face Harry, but neither did he continue his escape. Harry took that as a good sign. Then, he noticed the bunch of greenery poking out of the bag Severus carried on his shoulder. _He kept the herbs!_

Harry placed a hand on Severus' upper arm and tried not to notice the firmness of the muscle beneath.

"It was my laughing, wasn't it?"

Severus nodded.

"May I please explain?" asked Harry. "Then, if you don't believe my explanation, I promise to leave you alone."

"As you wish." Severus took a step forward and turned to face Harry. Harry's heart clenched at the emotion he saw in Severus' eyes.

"I'd noticed that there were no buttons on your clothing," said Harry. _Might as well cut to the chase._

"Buttons?" asked Severus.

"Yes, buttons!" said Harry. "I used to fantasise about those buttons."

"What buttons?"

"The ones on practically every garment you wore at Hogwarts," explained Harry. "Your robes, your waistcoats, your shirts. Everything you wore had a hundred tiny buttons, and I dreamt of tearing them all away to see what lay beneath those layers of cloth."

"Buttons are rather uncomfortable for yoga," said Severus, his eyebrow beginning to arch.

"Anyway," continued Harry. "I wanted to apologise, again, for what happened this morning." Harry leant forward and brushed his lips across Severus'.

"I accept your apology," said Severus after a few moments' silence.

"You do? That's great! I didn't want to have to bring Barney into it… but I would have."

"Barney?" asked Severus.

"Yes, my owl," said Harry. "You met him this morning."

"Ah, yes. Interesting name for an owl," commented Severus.

"Teddy named him for me."

"Indeed."

"Look," began Harry. "Could we start over? A new beginning?"

"No," said Severus.

Harry turned away, and mumbled, "Goodbye, Severus." He stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Severus?"

"I don't wish to start over," said Severus. "I would rather continue where we left off."

Elated, Harry threw his arms around Severus' neck and snogged him thoroughly. When he felt the pull of Apparition, he thought briefly of the Muggles' reaction to their disappearance, but then he arrived in Severus' bedroom, and he quickly dismissed the thought. Hours later, as he lay sated in Severus' arms, he felt truly enlightened.


End file.
